Benjamin Stone
Pamela Stone Carol | playedby = Michael Moriarty | first = "Prescription for Death" | last = "Old Friends" |}} Benjamin "Ben" Stone was an Executive Assistant District Attorney on Law & Order. History Stone worked under Alfred Wentworth (in the intended pilot episode) and Adam Schiff. It was Schiff with whom he is closest, treating him as a kind of surrogate father, his own father having been an overbearing alcoholic, as revealed in the episode "Prescription for Death". Stone was divorced with two children, Peter (who worked as an Assistant State's Attorney in Chicago, and later as an ADA for the Special Victims Unit) and Pamela. After the main witness in a racketeering case whose safety Stone had personally guaranteed was murdered by the Russian Mafia, he resigned and is succeeded by Jack McCoy as Executive ADA. ( : "Old Friends") After the Job He is mentioned in the 1996 episode Custody as a possible witness against a judge. When his former assistant Paul Robinette, now a defense attorney, wants a judge to recuse himself for past comments showing bias against drug addicts and support for forced sterilization, Robinette threatens to subpoena Stone as a witness against the judge. Upon hearing of the threat, Adam Schiff informs Jack McCoy that Stone "is traveling in Europe, not available to testify at any hearing." However, the judge by this time has already declared himself "unavailable" to hear the case. In the thirteenth episode of Season 19 of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, it was shown that Ben Stone had passed away. His funeral is held in “The Undiscovered Country”. Rafael Barba, Jack McCoy, and Ben's son Peter attend. A eulogy is given by McCoy. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (4 seasons, 88 episodes): **Season 1: "Prescription for Death" • "Subterranean Homeboy Blues" • "The Reaper's Helper" • "Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die" • "Happily Ever After" • "Everybody's Favorite Bagman" • "By Hooker, By Crook" • "Poison Ivy" • "Indifference" • "Prisoner of Love" • "Out of the Half-Light" • "Life Choice" • "A Death in the Family" • "The Violence of Summer" • "The Torrents of Greed (1)" • "The Torrents of Greed (2)" • "Mushrooms" • "The Secret Sharers" • "The Serpent's Tooth" • "The Troubles" • "Sonata for Solo Organ" • "The Blue Wall" **Season 2: "Confession" • "The Wages of Love" • "Aria" • "Asylum" • "God Bless the Child" • "Misconception" • "In Memory Of..." • "Out of Control" • "Renunciation" • "Heaven" • "His Hour Upon the Stage" • "Star Struck" • "Severance" • "Blood Is Thicker..." • "Trust" • "Vengeance" • "Sisters of Mercy" • "Cradle to Grave" • "The Fertile Fields" • "Intolerance" • "Silence" • "The Working Stiff" **Season 3: "Skin Deep" • "Conspiracy" • "Forgiveness" • "The Corporate Veil" • "Wedded Bliss" • "Helpless" • "Self Defense" • "Prince of Darkness" • "Point of View" • "Consultation" • "Extended Family" • "Right to Counsel" • "Night and Fog" • "Promises to Keep" • "Mother Love" • "Jurisdiction" • "Conduct Unbecoming" • "Animal Instinct" • "Virus" • "Securitate" • "Manhood" • "Benevolence" **Season 4: "Sweeps" • "Volunteers" • "Discord" • "Profile" • "Black Tie" • "Pride and Joy" • "Apocrypha" • "American Dream" • "Born Bad" • "The Pursuit of Happiness" • "Golden Years" • "Snatched" • "Breeder" • "Censure" • "Kids" • "Big Bang" • "Mayhem" • "Wager" • "Sanctuary" • "Nurture" • "Doubles" • "Old Friends" Category:Former L&O Main Characters Category:Executive Assistant District Attorneys Category:L&O Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Stalking Victims